


Starting Over

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: After a rough break up with Shea, Nicole wants nothing to do with women, but Waverly is pretty persistent





	Starting Over

Starting Over 

Nicole came to Purgatory to start over. This is where she was going to find herself again. She just needed time is all. It was easy for her to restart her life here, it wasn’t the first time she has had to start over, but this time felt different. She sat at the foot of her bed holding a picture of her wife Shae, well at least that’s what she still called her even after all of this time. “This is stupid,” Nicole mumbles, and tossed the picture across the room sliding it on the floor. Nicole banged her head on the edge of the bed grumbling to herself, “I need a drink.” Stumbling up from her floor to the kitchen she found her place bare of any much needed alcohol, so she grabbed her things to head into town. Nicole combed thru her hair with her fingers right before she opened the door to the bar. This was a small town and she didn’t want to make her first impression to be the brooding drunk. This is where she was to start her life over she thought to herself as she walked to the bar to grab just a couple drinks, she could always drink more tomorrow alone. Her head sunk down with a furrow on her face as the thought of being alone again crossed her mind. She shook that feeling away as she mindlessly raised her hand to the bartender for a drink straddling herself up to the bar. 

Waverly caught sight of the tall redhead when the bar doors opened. When you live in a small town your entire life you tend to know everybody, and this woman, she definitely did not know. She watched the woman pull her fingers thru her red tresses, her long legs striding towards the bar, and noticed the sadness strike across her face like it was writing a story of all the emotions that poured over her in just those few steps. Waverly moved closer to the tall redhead as she saw her hand come up in the air for a drink, closing the space between the two of them as best she could with the old wood bar between them. 

“What can I get you,” Waverly smiled at the woman. Nicole barely brought up her head to glance in Waverly’s direction as she flatly requested a beer. Waverly poured her drink and as the redhead reached out for the glass Waverly ran her fingers across the woman’s hand letting them linger just over the woman’s fingers before letting go of the glass. 

Nicole never looked up, her eyes unfocused and her mind wondering, stuck in a endless cycle of visions of her wife. She shook her head and took a long pull from her beer, almost downing it. Waverly could see the sadness in her eyes, tears brimming over the edges, threatening to spill over. The scene tore at Waverly’s heart. She’s never met this woman, has never even seen her, but she could feel this unmistakable draw to her. Waverly brought her over another beer and set it down gently to lean on the bar, “hi, my names Waverly,” she leaned her head down hoping to catch the woman’s eye, “do you need anything?” Nicole loathed coming to bars for this exact reason, she just wanted to drink her sorrows alone, not make small talk with strangers. She looked up to the small brunette who was leaning on the bar and paused for a moment, “yeah....I mean no,” she breathed, “I’m fine.” Her voice suddenly became more gruff, she snatched up her beers, and chugged every drop from both glasses, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and looked up into Waverly’s face. Nicole froze for a second as the petite woman smiled at her, her facial expressions graced with concern as she slid her hand across the bar in Nicole’s direction. Nicole shook her head as she dropped her gaze, grabbed money from her pocket and without looking at it threw it on the bar before storming out the front doors. 

When Nicole made her way home she flopped down on her bed still in all of her clothing from the day. “Stupid women,” she cried as the tears finally broke free and she cried herself to sleep. 

She didn’t drink a lot this time, but her sleep always seemed more restless if her memories weren’t clouded by booze. This morning seemed no different, except her first thought wasn’t of her wife when she woke up, but of a gentle smile on an unknown petite brunettes face. Stretching as she padded her way across the room she kicked the picture frame she tossed across the floor last night. She stared down at this faded memory, caught still in this black frame, she leaned down to pick it up clenching the frame in her hands until she heard a sharp snap from the glass breaking, “damn it” she grumbled. “I hate women,” Nicole continued as she stomped her way to the shower, throwing the picture away in the trash as she went by. 

Nicole made it to work early today, first day in a new job, in a new place, she wanted to make a good impression. All she had anymore was work, so this, she wasn’t going to mess up. She stared at herself in the rear view mirror, a small little pep talk to get her head right. Getting out of the car she straightened out her uniform and put her Stetson on to make her way into the precinct. 

“Good morning sir,” she knocked on the sheriffs door. 

“Haught, good morning, come in and sit down,” Nedley invited her in with a wave to the chair in front of his desk. 

Sheriff Nedley and Nicole talked for a long time, him catching his new deputy up with the ins and outs of Purgatory. “I’m sure I’ll get a long fine, Sir,” Nicole smiled. This was it, the change she needed to start her life over. To start Nedley told her to walk around the main part of town to get a feel for all the things that are nearby, then they would meet at lunch at the local bar to talk more before riding out of town together, so she could see the full jurisdiction. 

Nicole’s first stop before walking around was the nearest coffee shop. With her caffeine in hand she was ready to go meet the locals. As she made her way outside to the sidewalk she held the door for two women to walk thru. The shorter woman paused for a moment to look into Nicole’s face, a warm smile spreading across her lips as she said her thanks. Nicole bowed her head and turned on her heel quickly before any need to say anything further came between them. Her shoulders tensed as she walked away from the coffee shop, her mind shaking off the feeling of wanting to say something to the beautiful woman. “Beautiful,” Nicole mumbled to herself as she thought of this woman invading her dreams last night after seeing her just one time, “I hate women,” she frowned into another gulp of her coffee. 

Waverly stood frozen at the door to the coffee shop watching the deputy storm away. Seeing her now twice she can feel the sadness that radiated from the tall redhead. There was such sadness in her eyes, burden that consumed her body, and all Waverly could think about was how she could take that all away from her. 

“Hey, earth to Waverly,” Chrissy pushed at her shoulder, “are you still in there?”

“Uh,” Waverly shook her head trying to pull her thoughts away from the mysterious woman. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Chrissy asked. 

“Who am I looking at,” Waverly grabbed Chrissy’s arm to walk to the counter with her, “is a better question. And that I do not know.” 

Waverly and Chrissy sat inside the coffee shop sipping their coffee and eating their pastries as Waverly confessed to how this mysterious woman she met only once last night has drawn her in. “I don’t know Chrissy, I just saw her last night, and she wouldn’t even speak to me, but there’s something about her.” 

“Besides her being gorgeous,” Chrissy smiled. 

Waverly threw a piece of her pastry at her as she chuckled, “yeah, besides her being gorgeous,” Waverly mocked. “I just feel like....I don’t know, it’s crazy,” Waverly continued, “I feel like I need to...”

“Get on that ass?” Chrissy joked. 

Waverly rolled her eyes as she threw another chunk of pastry at her best friend, “you know not everything is about sex.” 

“Yes I know, but when was the last time you had sex?” Chrissy asked, becoming more serious now. “I mean you broke up with Champ forever ago,” Chrissy pointed out, “and if you even slept with a woman, after your new revelation of being into them.” 

“It’s only been a few months,” Waverly moaned, “and for your inquisitive little mind.....I.....I just haven’t met the right woman is all.” Waverly’s words trailed off as her mind shot back to the beautiful redhead she wouldn’t mind seeing again. 

“Until now,” Chrissy added. 

“I know nothing about her,” Waverly shook her head smiling. 

“Ah, but you want to,” Chrissy smiles back. 

Waverly smiled as she continued drinking her coffee and picking at her morning breakfast. Most mornings she loved her time with Chrissy before she had to head into work, but this morning her mind was consumed by somebody else. 

Nicole walked around the town taking in the small little quaint shops and little homes that put this little town together. She greeted people as they walked by, and even stopped and spoke with a few people at length. She assumed those were some of the original families of the little town, people that would tell her a few mystical tales of the supposedly quiet little dog on the map. Her morning so far seemed to be a success as her mind was a million miles away from any thoughts of her wife, which is the exact reason she picked up and moved thousands of miles away from her in the first place. She did though find herself not being able to shake her thoughts away from a certain smile that brought to life a small little brunette she knew absolutely nothing about. She wasn’t here for that though, she was here to find herself, not find some woman, so she forced all thoughts of her out of her mind. 

Nedley was sitting in a booth waiting for her when she walked into Shorty’s. They had a lot of ground to cover if he was going to take Nicole on a drive on the outskirts of town, and get her familiar with the jurisdiction, so they needed a good lunch. Anyways, this booth Nedley felt always gave him a better view of the happenings within the bar. He knew if he wanted to be social and listen to the townsfolk he would sit at the bar, but to just sit back and watch what was happening he preferred the view from the booth. Nicole slid in on the other side placing her Stetson on the seat next to her. “How do you like the town so far,” Nedley questioned. 

“So far, so good,” Nicole smiled and then told Nedley of some of the people she met on the way and some of the interesting stories some of them had to tell her. Nedley just chuckled at most of the stories, neither confirming nor denying the facts of what she was told. 

“Small towns have a lot of history,” Nedley would only say, “stories get more colorful as they spread from one person to the next, especially after time.” Nicole thought Nedley was smiling under his mustache has he tried to give reason to Nicole, but she just wasn’t sure as his facial expression never really changed as he spoke. 

“What can I get you Sheriff?” Waverly’s perky voice broke through their conversation, “and deputy....” Waverly looked down at the redhead hoping she would fill in the blanks, but all she got was a swift sideways glance before she buried her head into the menu. 

“Haught,” Nedley provided, “she is my new deputy. Deputy Nicole Haught from the city.” 

Nicole felt guilty as she hid into the menu for Nedley to speak for her. Her mind berated her until she finally looked up into the brunettes face, and held out her hand to shake it for proper introductions. “Waverly,” she smiled as she laid her hand into Nicole’s, holding on as long as she could, “Waverly Earp.” 

Neither one of the women knew how long they were holding each other’s hands until a noise came from the other side of the booth, Nedley reminding them they were not alone. Nicole pulled her hand away suddenly, “yeah, umm, sorry about that,” her eyebrows furrowed in thought, “I’m a....ummm...Nicole Haught.” 

“What can I get you Deputy Nicole Haught?” Waverly asked with a warm smile. 

“I’ll just have a hamburger and fries,” Nicole stammered. 

“I’ll have the same,” Nedley looked up at Waverly. 

Waverly smiled at them both as she walked away, turning back around one more time to catch a glance at the new deputy. 

“So, what did you find out?” Chrissy smiled, dying to know what all she just witnessed. “Is she single? Does she like you? Are you going on a date soon?” Her questions came out in rapid fire. 

Waverly smacked her arm as she went behind the bar, “I got her name,” Waverly smiled as she turned to face Chrissy, “and that is all.” 

“That entire time you were over there and all you got was a name,” Chrissy’s voice came out in a groan. 

“She’s on duty Chrissy,” Waverly whined, “What did you want me to do? Fall into her arms kissing her senseless?”

“Yes,” Chrissy laughed and dodged the next swat of Waverly’s arm towards her. 

Waverly tried to make herself look busy as she cleaned up the bar and the glasses getting things together for the night crowd, but always watching Nicole. Waverly was memorizing how the woman moved in her seat, every facial expression that crossed her features, the her hands moved when she spoke, and how behind it all this shadow lingered over her. 

Nicole found herself sneaking glances at the brunette as she busied herself around the bar. Her mind tried to stay focused on Nedley, but more often than not she found it to be overran by this new woman. She couldn’t wait to get out of their and out onto patrol with the sheriff. “Damn women,” she grumbled to herself as she snuck one last look back to Waverly as her and Nedley walked out of the bar. Her head shook, and her hands clenched as she walked to her new patrol car, ‘I’m not here for that kinda mess,’ she reminded herself as she drug herself into the drivers seat next to Nedley. 

There was a lot of land on the outskirts of the town that made up the jurisdiction for Purgatory Sheriffs Department. Nicole was pretty sure she could spend a lot of time driving around getting herself lost in her thoughts, which she felt she needed as long as those thoughts didn’t fall back onto her wife, or a certain brunette. It was late when Nicole finally pulled up to the precinct to drop Nedley off. Everybody seemed to already have left for the night when they returned, except sitting in Nicole’s desk was a dark haired woman in a leather coat, feet propped up on the desk, eating a donut with a sideways smirk over her lips. 

“Wynonna,” Nedley grumbled as he walked past her into his office to place his Stetson up on the coat rack. 

“I heard we had new meat,” Wynonna stood up, eyeballing Nicole as she made her way into the Sheriff’s office. “I wanted to introduce myself,” she sat down in the chair across from his desk and propped her feet up again. 

Nedley stood up pushing her feet from his desk, and then bent over to grab something from the bottom drawer of his desk. Pulling out three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey he poured each one a shot and handed them around the room. Nicole stepped forward to his desk hesitantly, and watched as this new woman and the Sheriff downed their drink. The Sheriff nodded his head to Nicole, then with a glance down at her drink he rolled his head to stare at Wynonna. “Nicole, is my new deputy,” Nedley stared firmly. Wynonna took another bite of her donut and winked up at Nicole as she took down her shot, the burn sliding down her throat. 

“No offense old timer,” Wynonna smirked at Nedley as she shook her glass over his desk, “I’m just trying to see who I may have to work with one day.” Nedley filled her glass again, and his own as he figure Wynonna would continue with this little impromptu visit. “And, of course see who will be nipping at my heels,” Wynonna looked Nicole up and down with her last comment. 

“I assure you Wynonna, Deputy Haught can take care of her own,” Nedley stated. Nicole stood staring down at the bold woman as her glass twisted in her hands. 

Wynonna almost chocked on her drink, trying to keep her laugh in check, “Did you say Haught,” Wynonna smiled up at Nicole, “well Deputy Haught pants, we will just see how you hold up with me.” Wynonna stood shoving the last of her donut in her mouth she moved past Nicole and out the door. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Nedley gruffed, “she’s more bark then she is bite.” He sat up reaching for all of the glasses, “Wynonna will get use to you,” Nedley waved his hand for Nicole to take her leave for the night. 

As Nicole walked through the bullpen all she could think was if she could get use to Wynonna. 

On her way home Nicole couldn’t believe all of the liquor stores were already closed. It didn’t seem that late she thought to herself as she pulled up to her home. Now, she would have to change and go to the bar, which she was not looking forward to. She made a plan in her head for tomorrow as she got herself dressed for Shorty’s to get over to the liquor store early to fill her fridge so she could spend a little time alone. 

A deep inhale coursed through her as she reached for the bar doors, her eyes closed as she pulled the doors toward her, the last thing she needed was to see the petite brunette. Nicole stood at the top of the stairs as she skimmed the bar, “thank goodness,” she breathed and then made her way to the bar. 

Her beer sat in front of her as she ran her fingers up and down the chilled glass, forcing her mind to empty. She was thankful that her first day kept her busy, she told Nedley she could work everyday, but he insisted she always took time off in the week to refresh herself. That is the last thing she felt she needed right now. Keep herself busy and her mind as far away from her wife as she could possibly get, and when she wasn’t drowning at work, she hoped she can drown herself in the bottom of a bottle. She pushed her way quickly through each new glass, running from visions of distant memories of Shea. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks the more desperate she became in her race from her memories. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” a small voice echoed through her head. 

“What...” Nicole slurred. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Waverly smiled at her, her hand resting in the edge of the bar, fingers drawing the heat from Nicole’s arm without touching her. 

“What are you doing?” Nicole shook her head. Her tear filled eyes staring at Waverly. 

“I...” Waverly wasn’t really sure what she was doing, it just broke her heart watching this woman sitting alone, looking like she was drowning her sorrows, “I just wanted to see if you needed anything, I guess.” Waverly moved her hand away from Nicole when she saw her staring down onto her hand that rested just shy of touching the redhead. 

Nicole stumbled off the stool and backed away from Waverly reaching into her pocket to throw money into the bar, “I don’t,” Nicole slurred, her tears finally breaking over the edge, “I don’t need a thing.” Nicole rubbed over her arm where Waverly’s fingers laid just a breath away from hers, “I’m not worth it.” She almost fell back. Waverly stood up to reach for her. “No...don’t.” Nicole turned almost falling again. She quickly gained her balance, brushing off her clothes and stormed out of the bar, “stupid women.” 

Waverly blinked and shrugged her shoulders as she watched the woman push through the doors. She waited until the doors closed and followed behind the tall redhead, wanting to make sure she made it to wherever she was going safely. 

Nicole’s tears wouldn’t stop as she made her way home. She tried to stay up on her feet, but it was difficult to focus between the amount of booze and tears that filled over vision. She plopped down on open grass she found, her fist clenching against her chest, “start over” she laughed. 

Waverly paused a few feet back from the obviously drunk woman. She waited and watched for a little bit as Nicole cried out, her fist hitting the ground a few times until her body calmed. 

“Hey,” Waverly cautiously moved closer to Nicole. “Let me help you get home.” 

Nicole looked up at Waverly, “why do you want to help me?” Nicole frowned. There was no more anger in her voice, only sadness. 

“I don’t know,” Waverly was honest, she had no idea. She just knew she had to be near this woman, she had to help her. “I guess because I think you’re worth helping,” Waverly smiled and knelt down next to her. Nicole didn’t stop Waverly from helping her to her feet. When Waverly wrapped Nicole’s arm over her shoulder for them to walk together, Nicole just stared at the small woman. 

“Here,” Nicole began to turn towards the yard in the front of her house. Waverly helped her up the stairs and after letting Nicole fumble with the keys way too long she took them and let them both into her home. Waverly moves her to the couch where Nicole fell down on it with a thud, her legs hanging off the edges. Waverly started taking off Nicole’s shoes and placing them on the edge of the couch, and reached up to cover her up with a throw blanket. 

“I’m not,” mumbled Nicole as she stared up at Waverly. 

“Not what?” Waverly asked, tucking Nicole under the blanket. 

“Worth it,” Nicole blinked her eyes and rolled away from Waverly’s sight, “I’m not worth a damn thing.”

Waverly brow furrowed as she looked at the woman curled up in front of her. Her mind raced to think of anything that could wreck this woman so much. Her hand reached up to move a strand of hair back behind Nicole’s hair, and as she stood her fingers ghosted over Nicole’s back. Waverly tucked herself next to Nicole on a nearby chair to make sure the redhead would be alright. 

Nicole rolled over on her side as the sun light broke thru the living room shades into her eyes. She blinked trying to focus on the mass that was sitting across from her. “What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Mmmm...” Waverly hummed as she stretched, her shirt rising up over her stomach as she arched her back against the chair. Nicole’s eyes came into focus and she watched as this woman’s shirt slid up her curves as she stretched. Waverly curled into the chair pulling up the blanket as she forced herself awake, humming out another response. 

Nicole shook her head, and sat up quickly pulling her legs to the side of the couch. Dizziness taking over her head with her abrupt movement she tried to steady herself by placing her hands against her temples and closing her eyes. “What are you doing here,” she asked again. 

Waverly straightened herself up in the chair as she remembered where she was. “Oh, umm,” she looked over at Nicole, “well you were pretty drunk last night, and I wanted to make sure you got home safe.” 

Nicole looked the woman up and down slowly, taking in the sight of her gentle curves. Her mind was racing, this beautiful woman sitting in her home, taking care of her, always finding herself near her. Her brow furrowed as Shea’s words echoed through her head, ‘not worth a god damn.’ Nicole stood up throwing the blanket to the back of the couch, “well I’m fine, you can let yourself out,” Nicole complained as she took off up her stairs. 

Waverly stared at the couch, and then turned her head up towards the stairs, confusion running over her features. She stood up and folded both the blankets, neatly placing on the top of the couch. She collected her things and walked out the door. 

When Nicole made it back down in her uniform she got herself ready for work with coffee and a couple eggs. She sat down on the couch to turn on the news and found a note on the coffee table in front of her. 

Nicole,  
I’m sorry I bothered you last night. For whatever I think it’s worth, I think you are worth it. I won’t bother you again. 

Waverly Earp 

Nicole ran her thumbs over the words. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She can feel the pull towards this beautiful woman, and wanted nothing more than to be next to her, learn whatever she could about her even though they just met, but she didn’t feel worthy of somebody like her. Or anybody if the truth be told. She folded the note up and placed in her pocket. “I’m sorry Waverly,” she whispered to nobody in particular. 

 

——————-

Nicole kept away from Shorty’s as best as she could. It still was Nedley’s place to go to catch up on what was happening with the locals, but when it just was Just her, she steered clear completely. She felt like an asshole after the last time she saw Waverly, and she had no idea how to fix any of it. Nights she spent alone in her home drinking, ripping and trashing any memories that she brought with her of her wife until she buried her head in her bed for sleep to take over. 

Since Waverly grew up in this small town she knew it was difficult to completely avoid somebody, especially if that specific person was a Sheriffs Deputy. So, she watched from a distance. When Nedley and Nicole came into Shorty’s Waverly would make sure Rosie served them, and she would keep herself busy across the bar. In the mornings she would wait until Nicole driver away from the coffee shop before she met Chrissy inside, and she gave it her best to avoid her at all costs when she went to visit her sister at the precinct. She was beginning to feel like a stalker though, always standing in the back of the crowd, watching, waiting. It was getting to be too much for Waverly as her mind always fell back into the tall redhead. 

Then it finally happened. Ultimately it was unavoidable how much their paths actually crossed that it didn’t happen sooner to run into each other. As Nicole pushed her way out of the door of the precinct Waverly was reaching out for the handle. Waverly jumped back as Nicole stopped in front of her. “I’m sorry,” Nicole quickly responded before she saw who was standing in front of her. Her breath cut sharp as in her chest as she looked down into hazel eyes, and the moment between them froze. 

“It’s ok,” Waverly eventually smiled her hand reaching out to just brush over Nicole’s that laid over her belt. “Not a big deal, promise.” 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole stayed again shaking her head. 

“Nicole,” Waverly smiled, a part of her was leaping at the chance to talk to her. 

Nicole pulled her hand free from Waverly’s, “I got to go.” She began walking down the street. Waverly spun around and took off behind her trying to catch up. “Hey, no wait,” Waverly pled. 

Nicole lifted her hands in exasperation and kept walking trying to make a hurried escape. Waverly reaches out grabbing her elbow and trying to turn the taller woman around to face her. “No, please, will you just let me talk,” Waverly begged. 

Nicole turned to face her with her eyes closed, “fine,” she said in a short voice. 

“Oh well I’m glad I have your attention,” Waverly groaned. “You know what,” Waverly re-thought what she was initially going to say because right now she just felt angry. Why was this woman treating her like this? “No, never mind. You obviously want nothing to do with me, so....so....Deputy Nicole Haught you can go take a flying leap.” Waverly turned away sharply but before she could take a step she felt a warm hand grasp over hers. 

Waverly refused to turn around, and Nicole knew she had no right to make her, she bowed her head, “I am so, so sorry Waverly,” Nicole whispered. Waverly turned to look at her. “I’m sorry for everything. You don’t deserve the way I have treated you, and I’m sorry.” 

Waverly wanted to say that everything was ok, and she was forgiven, but that stubborn Earp inside of her crawled up to the surface and all she could muster out was a curt, “fine,” and then turned and walked off. Nicole watched her storm away and into the precinct, a piece of her yelling from deep inside to run after, pull her into her arms and kiss her, show her she is more than sorry, show her she’s everything she has dreamt about since she laid eyes on her that first night, but her feet refused to move. “Damn women,” she groaned. 

Waverly slammed the door shit to the BBD office where her sister had her feet up on a desk eating a donut. Waverly threw her purse across the table and ripped Wynonna’s coffee mug out of her hand to take a long drink knowing full well Wynonna always put a little whiskey with her coffee. 

“Something wring baby girl?” Wynonna shrugged. 

“Why are women so complicated? So infuriating? So difficult? So perplexing?” Waverly huffed in between her gulps from her sisters mug, “so damn captivating and adorably sexy?” 

“What has you so hot and bothered Waves?” Wynonna asked innocently. 

“Nicole does not have me bothered about nothing,” Waverly snarled. 

“Whoa, Nicole?” Wynonna’s voice was dripping with confusion, “Nicole Deputy Haught pants?”

“She’s so frustrating,” Waverly continued, “all I want to do is talk to her, and she starts off so sweet with her beautiful smile and intoxicating dimples...”

“Deputy Nicole Haught?” Wynonna questioned again as she interrupted Waverly’s train of thought. 

“Yes, jeez Wynonna,” who did you think I was talking about?” Waverly asked. 

“I can honestly say I didn’t think it was her,” Wynonna’s brow furrowed as Waverly began telling her story. 

In the end Wynonna didn’t really know anything about Nicole, except she really loved getting under her skin as she seemed to be Mrs Straight and Narrow, a little loose on the ‘straight’ part. However, she trusted her sister more than anybody in the world and believed in her whole heartedly, and if she felt Nicole needed help then Wynonna was gonna help, too. 

“If it means that much to you, baby girl, I don’t think you should give up on her then,” Wynonna smiled and took her coffee mug back with a wink. 

Wynonna just happened, purposely, to run into Nicole later that day in the break room. Eyeing her for a second before she finally walked over to the coffee pot Nicole was destroying and helped her fill her mug. “So, Haught stuff,” Wynonna started, “What are you doing tonight?”

“Why?” Nicole asked, confused. 

“You and I should go out and have a drink,” Wynonna stated simply. 

“I don’t go out and drink,” Nicole said still staring at the woman. 

“Even better!” Wynonna exclaimed, “I’ll come to your place. It’ll be great.” Before Nicole could protest Wynonna had fled out the door and down the hall. 

Before Nicole knew it, it was 9pm and she took in a deep breath as still there was no sign of Wynonna. She went to her fridge and pulled out another beer and started to throw a pizza in her oven when headlights poured through her front room. Pounding to her front door shortly followed, and the pounding continued until Nicole finally went and opened the door. 

“Whew, I didn’t think you would answer,” Wynonna smiled as she moved into the house past Nicole. She had a big box pizza in one of her hands and a bottle of whiskey in the other. 

“You made it impossible not to,” Nicole groaned as she shut her front door. 

Wynonna tossed the pizza box on the coffee table and tilted the bottle of whiskey towards Nicole. “Got some more beer?” Wynonna asked. 

“Sure,” Nicole breathed, “would you like some glasses for the whiskey.” 

“Nah,” Wynonna chuckled as she snatched a slice of pizza from the box. 

Nicole popped the top off of the beer and came over to sit next to Wynonna on the floor by her coffee table. She felt this night couldn’t get any worse, and it was free dinner. 

Nicole and Wynonna drank their beers, ate their pizza before they ordered in another pizza delivery and downed the whiskey straight as they talked shop. Nicole talked a lot about being a cop in the city, some of the cases she worked, and a lot about the people in general she dealt with. Wynonna shared her stories of Black Badge, maybe giving a little too much information as she spoke, and her family here in Purgatory. Wynonna watched Nicole’s reaction as she would talk about Waverly. Wynonna spoke highly of her little sister, how smart she was, and strong, and wasn’t afraid of anybody. Every little thing Wynonna spoke about Waverly Nicole would hang on to like a life line. 

“So what made you come to Purgatory Haught to trot,” Wynonna joked. 

Nicole’s eyebrows raised involuntarily, and she simply remarked, “because my wife left me after I found out she had been lying and cheating on me for years.” 

Wynonna looked over, and both women took another drink from the whiskey bottle. A sadness stirred up from Nicole as this time she didn’t stop talking, “she told me I was worthless, and the only reason she stayed was for show. A divorced family attorney apparently looks poorly to her clients,” Nicole grimaced. “What do you do after your life is based off of a lie? I thought we were happy,” Nicole sniffed. 

Wynonna wasn’t sure what to say. She for sure found where Nicole’s sadness is coming from, but how do you fix a broken heart like this? “God damn women,” Wynonna shouted and took a pull from the whiskey before handing it to Nicole again. 

“Yeah,” Nicole frowned, “god damn women.” 

The next morning Nicole woke up on her couch with her head in a fog. The light from outside pounded into her head. As she rolled over she took notice to the raven haired woman sprawled out on the chair next her. The living room was surrounded with empty beer bottles and whiskey and pizza boxes. The smell curled against her stomach. She tried sitting up as the room spun around her. “What is my deal with these Earp women,” Nicole moaned, her own voice echoing in her head. 

She crawled her way upstairs to get some more sleep in the comfort of her bed, this time forgoing waking up the Earp that stayed with her through the night. She was thankful today was a day off for her, so she can sleep this hangover away. 

Later that day a buzzing noise pulled her from her sleep. As she fished for her phone on the nightstand she prayed to herself this was not work calling her in today. An unknown number crossed over her screen. 

Hey Haught stuff! Thanks for the food and drink last night. Your coffee sucks by the way. Next time. Wyn

Nicole figured it was time to get up anyways, now she had to get to the liquor store and the local grocery and fill her kitchen back up, and apparently get better coffee. She felt last night wasn’t the last time she would have a guest. 

Wynonna texted Waverly as she was leaving Nicole’s place to meet her at the dinner for some pancakes. 

“Really?” Waverly asked after Wynonna was done telling her everything she learned about Nicole last night. 

“Yup, that’s it,” Wynonna slammed a big helping of blueberry pancakes into her mouth, “her ex wife fucked up her head for sure.” 

“I guess,” Waverly whispered as she took a sip of her coffee. She felt a little guilty like she somehow tricked Nicole into telling her deepest darkest secrets, but really it was never her idea to have Wynonna go over there, and she sure didn’t expect Nicole to spill everything. 

“You like her don’t you?” Wynonna asked pouring more syrup over her pancakes. 

Waverly blushed with the question, “yea, I kinda do,” she smiled. 

“Is she worth it?” Wynonna was really wanting Waverly to answer that question to herself more than to her, but as Waverly nodded, Wynonna smiled as she took a bite, “then don’t give up baby girl. She’ll come around. She likes you.”

Waverly looked up suddenly, surprised by Wynonna’s revelation, “how do you figure?”

“I’m not blind Waves. When I spoke about you last night, it was like her whole world lit up,” Wynonna took a drink of her coffee and then another bite of pancake, mouth full she mumbled out, “it was sickening actually, watching her get all googly eyes over just the thought of you.” 

Waverly couldn’t do anything but blush as she tried to hide behind her coffee cup as she took another sip. Her thoughts immediately fell onto Nicole. 

Days had passed since Wynonna’s little one on one party with Nicole. Wynonna found a reason everyday Nicole was at work to go wreck havoc on her day. Waverly was beginning to think it more to do with Wynonna actually liking Nicole, instead of just trying to constantly get under skin. Wynonna would never admit though. As for Nicole, she seemed to enjoy the little jests between the two of them. Both of them always trying to out do the other, a weird playful dynamic built on a challenge. Waverly followed Wynonna’s advice, she wasn’t going to give up on Nicole. Her thoughts about the tall redhead were becoming more consuming, and she just wanted to get closer to her. When Nedley and Nicole would come to Shorty’s for lunch Waverly would wait on them, and she would sit in the booth right up to Nicole, pressed up to her body to take their orders. She could feel Nicole’s muscles tense next to her, her heat radiate from her, warming Waverly’s skin. 

Then one night it happened. Waverly and Wynonna were playing pool in the corner of Shorty’s when Nicole walked into the bar. Wynonna tried to wave her over, but Nicole shook her head and straddled herself up to the bar and watched the two women as she drank her beer. Really she just watched Waverly. Her eyes pinned to Waverly’s shirt as it scooped down away from her neck when she bent over the table to reach across with her stick to hit the balls. Her eyes narrowing over her beer glass as Waverly’s cleavage came into view as she stretched farther across the table. 

Nicole didn’t move from her seat, she couldn’t stop taking in the view before her, and then she watched as Waverly moved her way. Her hips swaying side to side as she moved closer to Nicole, her strong legs flexing under the fabric of her skirt. 

“Why don’t you come and play with us,” Waverly smiled as she stood in front of Nicole. 

Nicole swallowed hard the lump in her throat, “ummm, because, I guess,” Nicole stammered, “I wasn’t going to stay long.” Nicole’s eyes ran up and down Waverly’s outfit, the fabric of her dress clinging to the curves of her hips, and her shirt cupping across the swell of her breasts. She watched as Waverly’s fingers ran through her hair, tossing it over to the other side bringing Waverly’s neck line into view. Waverly’s tongue darted out across her bottom lip, “well,” she smiled as she leaned into Nicole, “I love for you to stay,” she whispered against Nicole’s ear. 

Nicole leaned into Waverly, her heart racing, her body on fire, and a voice screaming from her insides that she was undeserving of this, so she pushed back. Her body was shaking as she stumbled back away from Waverly towards the front doors. “I got to go,” she cried. 

Waverly looked over at Wynonna lost with what to do next. Wynonna ran over to her sister and told her to chase after Nicole. “If you want her go tell her,” Wynonna said, “you’re worth it,” she smiled. 

Waverly kissed Wynonna on the cheek and ran outside after Nicole. She could hear Nicole’s voice mumbling to herself. 

“Stupid, stupid,” Nicole admonished herself as she stomped across the sidewalk marching home. 

“Nicole,” Waverly shouted, “hey wait!”

“Go away!” Nicole yelled refusing to look back at the woman. Nicole stomped up her front steps trying to get her key to work when she felt a hand grip around her arm. 

“No, not this time Nicole,” Waverly shook her head, “you’re gonna listen to me.”

“You’re drunk, you should go home,” Nicole tried to plea her case for Waverly to just walk away. 

“No, and I’m not drunk,” Waverly stared at her, “I’m not her,” Waverly’s voice was calm and simple, “I’m not her.”

Nicole stared at Waverly as her head shook back and forth, her shoulders rising as tension swam over her body. 

“I can’t,” Waverly didn’t know what to say, her nerves were consuming her, “I can’t stop thinking about you. The thought of you makes me smile. When you’re near I want to reach out and touch you,” Waverly’s hand ran down Nicole’s arm trying to erase the tension filling the redhead. “I’m not asking for anything but a chance to be with you, to make you happy.”

“I’m not worth it,” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly brought her hand up over Nicole’s cheek, “you are to me,” Waverly leaned in and laid a chaste kiss over Nicole’s lips. Nicole’s eyes grew wide as she stared into Waverly’s eyes, and then down to her lips, her tongue rolling over her bottom lip as her hands gripped onto Waverly’s hips, and she pulled her into her body. Their lips crashing against each other’s in a heated kiss. Waverly’s hands wrapped around Nicole’s neck, fingers twisting into red tresses as Nicole’s hands ran up the curve of Waverly’s back, and then back down to her ass. Nicole pulled back for a second to look at Waverly, “is this ok?” Nicole questioned. Waverly shook her head as she moved into Nicole’s lips again. Their tongues sliding across each other’s, teeth clashing against each other’s as the kiss deepened, the need growing between them as Nicole’s hands gripped into her flesh and then clawed over the fabric of her skirt up to the hem of her shirt. Nicole’s hands easily found their way under Waverly’s shirt and slid up her stomach to the swell of her breast. Waverly pushed Nicole into the door as Nicole’s hands squeezed her breasts. “Inside,” Waverly breathed. 

Nicole reaches behind her opening the door to the house, breaking the kiss to pull Waverly inside with her and then Nicole slammed her up against the front door. “I want you Nicole,” Waverly moaned, as Nicole’s hands pulled up the hem of Waverly’s skirt. With more room for Waverly to move, she lifted her right leg up around Nicole’s hips. “God your so beautiful,” Nicole groaned as her tongue ran across the nape of Waverly’s neck. Her hands gripped into Waverly’s ass lifting both her legs up and over her hips, and then Nicole rocked her hips into Waverly’s heated center, “so gorgeous,” Nicole continued, “I want to feel you,” Nicole’s lips pulled in Waverly’s earlobe eliciting a heavy moan. With Nicole pressing Waverly up into the door she freed a hand to move in between them in search of Waverly’s core. As her fingers ran over the band of Waverly’s panties, Nicole looked down at Waverly, “are you sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure if anything,” Waverly blushed. 

Nicole smiled and leaned into Waverly kissing her as her fingers slid Waverly’s panties to the side. Nicole traces over Waverly’s jawline, “tell me to stop,” Nicole breathed as her lips kissed across her heated skin, “tell me to stop Waverly.” 

“Please Nicole,” Waverly moaned and leaned her head back giving Nicole full access to her neck. 

“Please what?” Nicole asked as her lips pulled against Waverly skin causing a butterfly bruise to rise up oof her flesh. 

“Touch me, please,” Waverly gripped Nicole’s hair, pressing her deeper into her flesh. 

Nicole’s fingers slid over Waverly’s clit, pressing up against it and then circling over it. Nicole’s hips rocked up into her hand, increasing more needed friction over Waverly’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Nicole’s fingers slid up and back through Waverly’s slick folds, coating her fingers with Waverly’s desire. As she slid against Waverly’s clit she would press enough until Waverly’s body would tense and her chest would release a moan. Nicole’s fingers moved against her, every motion testing Waverly’s reaction, what caused Waverly’s desire to spill over. Nicole teased at Waverly’s center until Waverly’s hips pushed into her fingers, knowing Waverly needed to feel her inside, Nicole needing to feel Waverly surrounding her. Nicole slid two fingers in slowly, curling against her front walls. “Oh fuck Nicole,” Waverly moaned as she felt her wake stretch around her. 

“Waverly, you feel so fucking amazing,” Nicole moaned into her neck, her hips pushing up into her fingers before they slowly backed out, to push in suddenly before coming fully out of her entrance. Her hips began moving with her hand as her thrusts became deeper and harder, Waverly’s hips matching her growing need to chase her release. Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole, tongues dancing together, matching the increasing thrusts into her center. 

“Oh god Nicole, I’m gonna...” Waverly cried out, her hips becoming frantic, the rhythm she found against Nicole is lost as her orgasm is rocking over her body. Net nails claw across Nicole’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to hold on as she is loosing control. 

Nicole keeps thrusting into her harder and faster as Waverly’s breath is burning through her chest. Her legs clamping around Nicole’s hips as she still tries to move inside, pushing Waverly over the edge. “Look at me baby,” Nicole smiles as she feels Waverly clamp around her fingers and then her orgasm takes over, her body shaking, her release pouring out over Nicole’s fingers as she slows her movements. Nicole’s eyes locked into Waverly’s, desire filled within her dilated centers. Nicole leans forward and kisses Waverly slower than before, moving her tongue across Waverly’s as it were memorizing every ridge. Nicole pulls away with a smile, her dimples popping across her cheeks, “that was amazing Waverly.” Her fingers pull out from Waverly’s core as Waverly moans with the loss, “I want to taste you,” she smiles as she pulls her fingers into her mouth, “mmmhmm,” Nicole moans as Waverly’s taste consumes her. 

Waverly leans in running her tongue over Nicole’s lips tasting herself on the woman. “You are pretty amazing yourself Nicole Haught,” Waverly’s eyes crinkle with her smile as she places gentle random kisses over Nicole’s jawline. “Are you ever gonna put me down?” Waverly chuckles as she nips at Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole’s grip against Waverly’s ass becomes stronger as she presses Waverly against her and she shakes her head, “not at all,” Nicole smirks and then she turns with Waverly still in her arms, Waverly letting out a sudden yelp with the movement, “I told you I wanted to taste you baby.”

When Nicole finally made it upstairs to her room she dropped Waverly on the bed with a thud and then stretched above her head with an over exaggerated moan as she looked down to Waverly with a smirk. Waverly sat up in the bed squatting against Nicole’s hip, and then suddenly Nicole grabbed onto her wrist and moved over Waverly on the bed, lifting her wrist up and over her head. Nicole crawled up Waverly body as she held onto her wrist, her other hand lifting and pulling at Waverly’s clothes. As Nicole freed one of Waverly’s breast, Waverly arched her back silently begging to be touched by Nicole. Nicole circled the hardened nipple with her tongue and then with a cool breath blew over the sensitive flesh. Nicole drew her fingernails gently down Waverly’s chest and over the glove of her breast, tugging her nipple between her finger as her teeth pulled at Waverly’s other nipple through the fabric of her bra. Nicole’s tongue followed the path of Waverly’s shirt down the curve of her breast, to the valley between them, leaving a gentle kiss between her breast she drew a line up her chest with her tongue as she pulled at Waverly’s top. Up and over Waverly’s head as Nicole pulled tender flesh between her lips, leaving behind gentle purple marks in her wake as she moved up Waverly’s neck. Her shirt wrapped around the wrist above Waverly’s head as Nicole held onto Waverly’s hand bringing it up above her head and wrapping the fabric expertly around both wrists. 

“Tell me no baby,” Nicole smiled down at her, waiting for an answer. Nicole’s fingers glided down the sides of both of Waverly’s arms, and then down the sides of her ribs, “tell me no.” 

“I won’t,” Waverly breathed as she tried to move closer into Nicole’s touch. Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly as her hands cupped Waverly’s breasts, her fingers gently pulling at her nipples. 

“I have never seen anybody as beautiful as you Waverly,” Nicole inhaled her scent as she ran her tongue down her jawline and across her neck, circling over some of the sensitive marks she had left behind. “I can’t believe you’re in my bed. Letting me touch you,” she kissed her breast, and then pulled on the flesh biting it between her teeth. Waverly moaned at the sensation, knowing this time she was definitely marked by Nicole. Nicole continued down kissing and running her tongue over the flesh of Waverly’s stomach as her muscles quivered under her touch, her hands still playing against her breasts. 

“Baby, oh my god,” Waverly moaned, “I need you.” If her mind was not dogged over with desire Waverly would have been embarrassed about her confession, but she feels this is right. She fits perfectly against Nicole, fills her in more ways than anybody she could ever imagine. She has been desperate for Nicole since she laid eyes on her, like they were meant to be. 

“I’m right here,” Nicole spoke softly as she gently pulled down Waverly’s skirt, her fingers lacing around Waverly panties as she slid them over Waverly’s hips and down her legs until she threw them on the floor. Nicole lifted Waverly leg to her lips so she can kiss the inside of her ankle. This time Nicole was going to take her time with Waverly, watch as she came undone beneath her, because of her. Her lips slowly followed behind her fingers as they achingly slow crawled up Waverly’s leg. Waverly clasped her hands together as her need grew for Nicole, her wetness dripping from her core, desperate for Nicole to touch her. “Please,” Waverly moaned. 

“I will baby,” Nicole smiled and kissed the inside of Waverly’s thigh nipping at the sensitive skin, “I will.” 

Nicole inhaled as she moved between Waverly’s legs, her scent was intoxicating, pulling Nicole in. “God, everything about you is beautiful,” Nicole smiled as she used her fingers to spread Waverly open for her, see her pink dripping folds, her aching entrance, her body respond to Nicole like nobody ever has. “Nicole, baby,” Waverly whined as she pulled on her hands, craving to reach down and grab Nicole’s head pulling her into her. 

Nicole thought that was the sweetest thing she ever heard, Waverly Earp calling her ‘baby.’ It sounded like a symphony playing between her ears, sweet music invading her senses. Nicole moved closer and drew her tongue up through Waverly’s slit, circling around her clit before pulling it into her lips and sucking. Nicole’s thumb found Waverly’s entrance and she began pressing into it with the same motion of her tongue against her clit. Nicole dragged her tongue down over her folds tugging at her lips. Nicole wanted to taste every bit of her. She lapped at her increasing wetness as her thumb continued to glide in and out of her. 

“Uhn, fuck Nicole,” Waverly moaned, “you feel so good, god. Fuck me, Uhn....Uhn.” Her breath was falling from her lips heavier as Nicole flattened her tongue and licked up and down her engorged slit. Nicole drinking her in as her arousal grew. 

Nicole’s own wetness was becoming uncomfortable as her panties stuck to her aching core. She was so close from just watching and driving Waverly over the edge. She sucked in Waverly’s clit, and removed her thumb from her entrance. Nicole buried her tongue in Waverly’s entrance and as she rose to her knees she slid her tongue through Waverly’s quivering lips, her orgasm growing closer. Nicole thrust her fingers inside of Waverly as her other hand unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Nicole pulled her pants low enough Waverly caught a glimpse of trainees red curls against the fabric of her panties. Nicole removed her fingers from Waverly’s and slid her wet coated fingers down her stomach in between her legs. “God, you are so fucking gorgeous,” Nicole moaned as she pushed her fingers into her aching center. Nicole pulled her own fingers into her mouth as her other hand thrusted in and out of her, she moaned at the feel, as she watched Waverly underneath her, writhing, her body begging to be touched. Nicole pulled her fingers from her lips and moved them down through Waverly’s wet folds, coating them with her dripping need. Waverly’s hips rocked into her hand as Nicole’s fingers pushed into her entrance. Her fingers thrusting in and out of Waverly to match what she was doing to herself. “I want to cum with you,” Nicole groaned as her hips pushed harder into her own. 

“Please let me touch you,” Waverly begged. 

Nicole looked down into Waverly’s face, her eyes blown with desire, her pale features covered in a flushed redness moving up her body as she neared her orgasm, “I want to see you cum.”

Nicole’s fingers twisted and turned as they thrusted into Waverly, curling to press into her front walls. Her muscles began squeezing around Nicole’s fingers, and Nicole moved her own to run against her clit, dragging herself closer to her own release. 

“Uhn, I’m gonna cum baby, oh god,” Waverly moaned, her body arching against the bed as her muscles tended deep within. Nicole pushed harder into Waverly and then brought her thumb up to press into her clit. Waverly spilled out her orgasm over Nicole’s fingers, and Nicole wailed Waverly’s name as her own orgasm ripped through her. 

As her body shook with the remnants of her orgasm her legs weakened and she collapsed over top of Waverly. Waverly pulled her wrists free from her top and moved her hands over Nicole’s back, fingers gliding up and down the curve of Nicole’s back. Nicole placed both arms on either side of Waverly, and leaned down, but before their lips met Nicole froze and stared into her eyes. “Is this ok,” Nicole asked, suddenly her self consciousness berating over her mind. Waverly’s eyes moved over Nicole’s features and she wiggled underneath her until her fingers traced over the wrinkles of Nicole’s face, trying so hard to wipe away any self doubt. 

“It’s perfect,” Waverly smiled and leaned up and kissed Nicole’s furrowed forehead and again to her cheeks, and right as her lips ghosted over Nicole’s, she breathed, “I’m right where I need to be,” Waverly kissed her lips, her tongue slowly begging entrance into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole smiled into the kiss, as her mouth was filled with Waverly’s taste again. 

They found themselves curled up next to each other under a mound of blankets, Nicole wrapped around Waverly, and Waverly’s fingers tracing patterns over Nicole’s arm that had her pulled into a tight embrace. 

“You know I think you’re worth it,” Waverly smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Nicole’s, “you’re absolutely worth it to me,” she brought Nicole’s hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles before tucking her arm back into her side. 

Nicole leaned into Waverly kissing her shoulder, “I came to Purgatory to hide,” Nicole kissed Waverly’s shoulder again, “to start over I guess.”

Waverly turned around in Nicole’s arms and brought her hand up to her face, her finger playing with the fallen hair across her eyes, “you can start over with me,” Waverly smiled. A small chuckle fell over Nicole’s lips as she looked at Waverly, and then without a word she pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Always appreciate feedback.


End file.
